thunder_strikefandomcom-20200214-history
Combat Guide (Leo)
Thunder Strike possesses a multitude of unique bosses with varying degrees of difficulty (some less so than others). There is bound to be a moment when you encounter a boss that proves its worth and actually poses a challenge. This is especially so in Stage Mode, and thus this guide aims to offer the best tips and tricks for every boss you meet. Grab your notebook and pen (or just remember it). Also, click here to see the Stage layout for referencing. Leo Constellation Here at Leo you will be revisiting many 2nd boss iterations and facing a new Destroyer boss ship. For the first time, you will witness formation assaults with a new type of enemy craft, where they all enter the battlefield together. Enemy wave behaviour - These aircraft are fast shooters the moment they enter the field and employ a lot of tracking weapons. In this entire sector, fighter type aircraft are minimal. Take advantage of the short pauses between waves to recover between attacks. Stage 34 - Raptor (2nd) The Raptor continues to employ bullet weaponry but with increased density of gunfire. From double streams to triple streams, from a bullet wall to oscillating bullets to keep you moving, it has no shortage of these. Players should beware of its accelerating and spread bullet whips. But at this stage of the game after the monster that was Space Native, you should have no problems dealing with this Raptor. Stage 36 - Destroyer IV (2nd) This ship's second return doesn't hold back on its lasers. A hit from them is almost and always fatal and they are used frequently in between and in combination of attacks. Players must pay great attention to its movement - as it must always stop to execute a laser attack. The next detail is the type of gunfire attack, which determines which laser will fire. Because of this, players must also determine where not to evade into, lest they run into a laser beam. It can also setup an attack where it fires all 4 lasers in sequence. In its 2nd form, it continues its heavy use of gunfire with a new spiral firing pattern. This time, the laser firing sequence is reversed. If you can read its attack patterns, this battle is also as good as won. Stage 38 - Bird of Ill Omen (2nd) Unlike most 2nd iterations, the return of the Bird makes it more powerful than most. Off the bat, it uses a dense crossfire attack of bullets that limit your movement within a cone. Stay within that cone and keep in line to attack the ship. The only attack players should worry about is the dual bullet whip it uses after firing a stream bullets to limit your movement. As long as you clear the bullet stream, you'll have more space to evade the whip. The rest of its attacks should barely pose any threat. Stage 40 - Destroyer IV Transformed Even after being downed 4 times, this ship just hasn't had enough. Now returning with a sinister black hue and an awkward name, this ship doesn't mess around with its extremely quick movements and whole arsenal of missile and bullet weaponry. It has discarded all use of lasers but this doesn't make the ship any less treacherous. Its most heavily used weapons come from the cockpit, multiple missile launchers and signature turret on its rear, which bring on the constant weapon barrages against you. Its power comes from the projectile speed of all its weapons, which can fire out extremely fast and sudden, especially all of its missile salvos. You will also need fast firing or piercing weapons to overcome the missiles. Its most dangerous in its 2nd form, due to its use of fierce gunfire streams in addition to beginning its random attack cycle. There is no where to escape against the Destroyer, so hopefully your bullet-weaving techniques are up to scratch.Category:Guides Category:Gameplay Category:Stage Mode Category:Mech Armour Category:Boss Ships Category:MiniBoss Ships Category:Leo